


The Vampire And The Demon

by ZeroTheBlackWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheBlackWolf/pseuds/ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: This was little Idea I had based upon the Huntress skin and Devil skin. It’s just a start but. It’s something.Amélie Lacroix, the Vampiric assassin known as The Widowmaker.Turned into a vampire against her will by the vampire Clan Of The Talons, In order to kill her husband the Vampire Hunter Gérard Lacroix.She then became their strongest and most effective assassin.But after awhile she grew tired of doing the Clans bidding, tired of the eternal life that they had given her. Rejecting the clan in the processA lonely demon known as Mercy that wanders the world for an seemingly unknown reason.She have taken an interest in the lone assassin Widowmaker.But for what reason?





	The Vampire And The Demon

On a small path in a dark forest wander a tired and thirsty vampire.  
She have had nothing to drink for several months now.  
She resists the thirst as best she can, she do not what to feel the taste anymore.  
She do not want to live anymore, for she has no purpose to live.  
No rather she rejects her purpose.  
The purpose to kill the enemies of The Clan Of Talons.  
That was the only thing she was good for, it was what they made her for.

She collapses on the ground, she doesn't have much time left.  
“Finally.” She says and lays on her back.  
“Finally I can rest.” She says and closes her eyes.

“Are you just going to give up like that?” A voice suddenly asks.  
Amélie opens her eyes again to see a female demon sitting on the ground next to her.  
“Are you here laugh at me Demon?” Amélie asked and closed her eyes again.  
“Oh no. That is not what I had in mind. Amélie Lacroix or should I say Widowmaker.” The Demon replied.  
She opened her eyes again and looked at the demon.  
“Oh yes, I have been watching you for quite some time now.” The Demon continued  
“If it is my soul you are after, then you can have it after I die.” Amélie said.  
The demon gave of a laugh.  
“Oh no, I want so much more than that. I want you alive.” She said with a menacing look.  
“I will be no one's pawn anymore. You will have to find another vampire.” She said not deterred by the Demons gase.  
“I do not want a simple pawn.” The Demon started but Amélie interrupted her.  
“Whatever you are offering I am not interested, I have made my choice.”  
The demon frowned.  
“Why are you so determined to die?” She said.  
“It does not concern you Demon.” Amélie said.  
“Well I am not going to let you die!” The Demon said angrily.  
“You can not stop me.” Amélie laughed.  
“Do not underestimate me Vampire!” She said and bit a hole in her lip and then kissed Amélie.

The taste of the Demons blood in her mouth.  
It made her entire body shiver.  
She had never tasted anything like it.  
She could feel the lust inside of her grow.

“Stop it!” She screamed and pushed the Demon away.  
“You liked that did you not?” The Demon said with a grin.  
Amélie was still gasping for air, trying to hold the lust back.  
“You felt did you not? The power that I could give you. The power that could give you the revenge on those who took everything from you. Is that not what you truly wanted? Revenge not death?” The Demon continued.  
Amélie just shook her head and said.  
“You know nothing of what I want.”  
“Then why are you so conflicted right now?” She asked.  
“I. I am.” She stuttered unable to finish the sentence.  
Something inside of her was growing.  
A sort of lust that she had not felt before.  
Something she had only dreamed of.

“If you are so sure of death then you should be able to resist this.” The Demon said and made a small cut on the side of her neck, and small drops of blood came out.  
The scent of the blood made Amélie’s senses go wild.  
She went up and griped the Demon and gritted her fangs prepared to bite.  
But she still hesitates.  
“That’s it just a little further.” The Demon said and hugged her pressing her closer.  
“This thirst, this damned thirst. Why? Why did they do this to me?” Amélie said with her fangs inching closer and closer to the Demon’s neck.  
“They just wanted a simple pawn, someone to get rid of your husband. That was all that they ever wanted. Just to use you.” She said.  
“The gave me this curse for that? All this pain?Just for a Pawn?”  
“Yes. But here now, let me ease that pain of yours. Just a little bite.” And just as the Demon finished saying that so was Amélie’s fangs deep in her neck.

“Oh! Yes that’s it! Drink as much as you want! I do not mind!” The Demon moaned.  
Amélie did not reply, she knew that this won't kill a demon.  
But right now the thirst was too strong to think on anything else.  
“Yes! I will give you a purpose. The only price is that you belong to me now, and only me.” The Demon said in a low tone with a grin on her face.


End file.
